


Moon-lit Dance...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Series: The Enchanted Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, M/M, Shadow people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: With his parents murdered in front of him by shadowy creatures at a young age, Shado Adachi doesn't know how to fit in with the normal crowd. He's been through a lot of foster homes and lots of schools during the past few years. He doesn't like to smile to prevent being hurt. Now there's this boy who's starting to become a threat by breaking down all of the walls he built up around his heart.Then he has to deal with these really weird powers and has to fight to fight a war against the dangerous creatures that killed his parents.Will he survive? Will he ever smile?Will he find love during this war?Read to find out, if you dare...
Relationships: Becca Carter/Steve Carter, Shado Adachi/Simon Rodgers
Series: The Enchanted Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544461





	1. Chapter 1

He blinked his eyes open to adjust his eyes to the light. It was still dark outside as he looked over at his clock. 

Only half an hour until it was going to go off. It was half an hour too early for him to be awake which meant it was half an hour too damn early for this shit. Shado was not a morning person, he tried to go back to sleep but he was already wide awake. Sighing, he reluctantly got up, changed out of his sweatpants, slipped into a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt that had a skull on the front of it, then lastly his steel-toed combat boots. He still had a good twenty minutes left until his alarm would go off. Shado didn’t want to wake his foster parents so he turned off his alarm before his foster parents could drag him out of bed. 

His foster parents, Becca and Steve, were really nice. You could mistake them for actual teddy bears. Shado had been through several foster homes because of his attitude and personality, Becca and Steve were the only ones he’s stayed with for a long time. His parents had been murdered in their own home with him watching from the closet when he was only seven years old. He had never smiled after that, in his first foster home he had been afraid of going into the living room because it brought back the memory of his parents being murdered in front of him while he was in the closet and then had a panic attack when his foster parents forced him to sit in the living room. Shado hated violence, he never got into any fights, he always stayed quiet and for one thing he never did was smile or laugh. 

If he smiled or laughed then it would make him want to be happy but he didn’t want to be hurt again, he learned that lesson the first time he smiled at school when he tried to make a friend. It was second grade and he thought that a kid that was in his class seemed nice but when he smiled at him the kid smiled back but then threw a small book at his face. The kid’s name was Jack and he had a brother named John. Shado hated them, they always found new ways to torture him. 

Shado made his way down the stairs and he taped a note to the fridge teling Becca and Steve that he got up early and went to school. As he made his way out of the house he had a feeling that today was going to have another punishment in mind for him. 

Shado walked down the sidewalk without a smile on his face as usual. He saw a girl about his age carrying a lot of books. She had a yellow and white silky dress on along with black tights and yellow flats. She also had a sunflower headband in her hair, and from what he could see she had glasses on. The girl was stumbling towards school but then she tripped and fell, making her glasses fall off. Shado walked towards her as she felt around for her yellow glasses. He picked them up and cleaned them off, then knelt down beside her. 

“Hey, need some help?” he asked her while giving them back to her. The girl adjusted them, then she looked at him with a smile. 

“Yeah, thanks! I’m Darla, but you can call me Sunny. It’s my nickname.” Sunny informed him. Shado still didn’t smile.

“I’m Shado, you must be new around here.” Shado said and helped with some of her books. Sunny nodded with an even brighter smile. 

“Yeah! I just moved into that house right there” she said cheerfully and pointed to a bright yellow, three story house. 

“Cool, I live right over there” Shado told her without a smile as usual and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at his bright blue foster parents’ house. She looked confused for a second but then smiled one of her bright smiles. 

“Let’s go, we don’t want to be late for school” he deadpanned and started walking towards the school with a few of Sunny’s books and her trailing after him. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he got to school he dropped Sunny’s books off at her locker and went to his. Just then when he turned around he spotted Bryson Connors, the star team captain of the basketball team, the most popular guy in school. Damn Bryson was hot, Shado’s had a crush on him since the first time he came to Hawks High School. You could probably tell what the mascot is. 

A giant brown hawk. 

Bryson had bright green eyes that looked like green coral in the lake Shado goes to to cool off after school. Bryson also had brown hair and really tan skin with a few freckles along his cheek bones, yes he had cheek bones. Shado was the biggest loser in school, sure he wasn’t invisible but he also wasn’t completely oblivious to what everyone said behind his back. Shado tries to blend into the crowd, he basically avoids conversations with anyone at the school. Shado had two secrets, his crush, and his love for music, but now he only has one secret, his crush and his abilities. He lost his love for music when his biological mother died, she sang to him every night and he sang with her, now he doesn’t sing at all. Shado made his way through the crowd and ducked into advanced math class. Shado had straight A’s, he was on the principal’s list and he helped out after school with backdrops and props, he was the only one who did them. Shado sat down in his seat in the back by the corner, he liked to sit alone and the only group table that no one sat at was the one in the corner in the back of the classroom. He got out his homework, pencils and math textbook, Shado put his homework on Mr. Dickinson’s desk like he does everyday then went back to his seat and opened his book to study. He lost focus on studying when the warning bell rang a few minutes later and his classmates started to file into the classroom to take their seats. Mr. Dickinson himself walked into the classroom and people were still talking, Shado returned his focus back to his book while everyone else was talking. 

“Well I’m glad to see at least one of your classmates is trying to actually focus on school instead of the latest gossip or the latest activities that happened over the weekend.” Mr. Dickinson said as he looked around the classroom. Everyone went silent and looked to Shado, he looked up from his book to scan the room. Everyone’s eyes were on him. He didn’t care, Shado returned his focus to his book and took out his notebook to take notes to study later. He completely ignored everyone as they stared at him. He felt everyone’s eyes burning into his head, Shado couldn’t take the gazes any more. 

“What?” he snapped not taking his gaze away from the book. He looked up a second after that and everyone looked shocked as he did and tore their gazes away from him. He returned to his book again and closed it when Mr. Dickinson started to teach. The hour went by fast and soon the bell rang signaling the end of it. 

“Shado, could I see you for a moment?” Mr. Dickinson asked kindly. Shado went over to him before he walked out. 

“Shado, I would like it if you could tutor a student for me.” Mr. Dickinson told him.

“Sure. When?” Shado asked the math teacher. 

“This afternoon or tomorrow afternoon, if it’s alright.” he asked. Shado didn’t really want to tutor anyone but if it was the only way to get to his next class then he would take it. Shado nodded and then walked out to go to Advanced Chemistry. Shado was in all the advanced classes, even advanced latin. As Shado entered the lab everyone looked at him when he sat down at his table. What was with everyone today? As soon as he entered the school that morning everyone stared at him everywhere he went, it was getting annoying. Normally Shado would’ve just ignored it like everything else but this was a whole new level of staring, it felt like it happened to him everywhere he went, in class, on the sidewalk, around the neighborhood when he was around, it was getting kind of weird, even for him. He scanned the lab and all eyes were on him. Shado was confused, why were they all staring at him? Did he do something wrong? Did he say something wrong? He hadn’t really said anything that morning or yesterday or the day before that. Everyone was still staring at him, some were whispering to another, he could catch bits and pieces of their hushed conversations. 

“...needs a tutor?”

“So creepy…” 

“Really weird…”

Shado ignored the rest of the comments that were thrown his way. He began to read his chemistry book but still felt everyone’s stares burning into his head again, he held up his book in front of his face so he wouldn’t be seen by his classmates. Mrs. Johnson walked into the classroom a minute later, he knew that because she strictly told the class to be quiet.

“Today and the rest of the week you’ll be working with a partner, the same partner everyday and you have to work together or else I’ll know if you don’t.” Mrs. Johnson told them. She was one of the most strict teachers in the entire school, no one dared to upset her because she would immediately give you a detention if you talked while she was in the middle of teaching but Shado was friends with almost all the teachers, even Coach Nicks. Coach Nicks had a habit of making everyone do push-ups if someone screwed up but Shado has stopped a lot of kids from screwing up over the year that he’s been there. Mrs. Johnson was calling out names as to who would be partners.

“Katelynn and Jake, Simon and Cole, Caleb and Joshua, Kevin and Shado…” Shado didn’t hear the rest, he was stuck with Kevin. The guy looked over to him with wide eyes then looked grim. As soon as Mrs. Johnson was done calling out names everyone walked over to their partners, Kevin just trudged over slowly. 

“Hey, looks like I’m stuck with you” Kevin deadpanned with a hint of distaste. He looked really grim on being partners with Shado. Like Shado gave a damn what he thought, everyone’s already established that he’s not cool so why should Shado care about what people think about him. 

“Yeah, looks like you are. Let’s just do our project and get it done.” Shado said with a bored tone in his voice, he just wanted to get done with this project so he could get to the lake in the woods behind his foster parents’ house. Kevin and Shado got through most of the essay and then the bell rang. Kevin almost tripped over his shoe laces when he started walking, Shado reached out and snached the back of his shirt before he could land face first onto the floor. Kevin lifted up his arms to block his face from being flattened by the floor but Shado pulled him back into a standing position. Kevin lowered his hands and looked at Shado with wide eyes and his jaw dropping into a gape. 

“You should tie your shoes so you won’t fall next time.” Shado said as he gathered up his stuff and walked out of the classroom leaving the shocked Kevin behind. Once Shado got to his next class, which was home ec, he started on studying his text book, which was a book on cooking. Simon came over to their table and started babbling to someone about the latest comic book he got. Mr. Calvin rode into class on his scooter that looks like one of those scooters in ‘Mall Cop’. 

“Alright students, today we are going to bake chocolate fudge brownies! Pull out the bowls and ingredients and prepare to bake!” Mr. Calvin declared loudly in a judge tone of voice. Shado obeyed and pulled out the bowl and baking ingredients while Simon pulled out the baking pan. 

“Okay let’s get this show on the road and follow the directions exactly from your books!” 

Shado read the instructions for the chocolate fudge brownies. Simon helped put in the ingredients. Shado mixed the ingredients together while Simon smeared butter on the inside of the baking pan. After Simon smeared the butter, he looked kind of nervous, like he does every time he’s near Shado, he started to fidget with a pencil. Shado wanted him to stop fidgeting with it, it was making him lose focus on baking the brownies. He put the bowl down and reached into his binder for the fidget cube he bought a few weeks ago. It was in the front pocket. He turned to Simon who looked like he was really scared, like always. Shado held out the fidget cube and Simon flinched. 

“Here, take it and stop fidgeting with the pencil, it’s making me lose focus on baking brownies.” Shado told him. Simon looked at the cube and hesitantly took it. He stared at the cube unknowing as to what to do with it. Shado had two more cubes at Becca’s and Steve’s in his room. 

“It’s okay, keep it. I’ve got more at home” he deadpanned without smiling. Shado went back to mixing and once he was done he poured the batter into the pan and put it into the preheated oven.

“T-thanks” Simon stuttered. He started to press the buttons and spin the gears on the small toy. 

“No problem” Shado said while waiting for the brownies to bake. 

“Hey, is… is it okay if we hang out at your house after school?” Simon asked out of curiosity. Shado didn’t really want to hang out after school but he also didn’t want the guy to feel left out besides, maybe this was Shado’s chance to finally have a friend. 

“Sure, I have a few video games in my room we can play. But I have to make sure it’s okay with Becca” he informed him as he reached into his back pocket for his phone. 

**To: Becca**

**-Hey, is it okay if I play video games with a friend after school?** Shado texted his foster mother. 

An instant reply came back a second later as his phone buzzed. 

**From: Becca **

**-of course honey. I’ll get some snacks ready! **Shado almost smirked at his foster mother’s text, key word _almost_. 

**To: Becca **

**-thanks. **

He put the phone back in his pocket. 

“She said that was okay and that she’ll get some snacks ready” he told him. Simon flashed him a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Shado needed to get a book from the library so he’d be occupied for the weekend besides, it was a friday. His might-be-new-friend Simon was waiting for him at his locker, he was smiling at him. 

“Hey, ready to go to your house?” he asked Shado and got his fidget cube out then started to play with it. 

“Yeah I just need to get a book from the library real quick then we can walk to my house.” Shado offered while he did his lock combination and opened his locker to get his backpack. He dropped his books and pencils into his bag and shut his locker. They walked to the library in silence. Once they got there Shado scanned the aisles for a good book, as he searched he came to a bookshelf filled with fiction, mythical, and fantasy books, they weren’t the kind of books he wanted so he kept searching. Shado grew tired of searching and decided to ask the librarian. He and Simon walked up to her, she was doing something on her computer. 

“Excuse me, do you know where the history on ancient japanese technique books are?” he asked kindly. She looked up from her computer and smiled at him and Simon. 

“Why of course! Follow me.” she said then got up to hunt for the book he wanted. They walked for what it seemed like an eternity but Shado didn’t want to complain to the lady since she seemed to know where the book was. They rounded a corner and Shado saw a lot of books with ancient japanese symbols on them. They were really dusty and looked like they hadn’t been read in ages. 

“Let me know if I can help you with anything else. Okay hun? You don’t need to check these out if you don’t want to, besides we’ve been meaning to throw them out since no one has been reading them.” she told them with a smile and walked out of sight. Shado read the symbols on each book, yes he knew japanese. Some were just about the history of japan others were about great ninja warriors. He came to one that was the most dusty and had a giant black obsidian stone on the cover, it was literally attached to the book. Shado put his fingers on the stone. It felt cold but once Shado ran his fingers over it, it grew warm. He drew his fingers from it and picked up the book. It somehow felt right in his hands, like he finally found something that was lost his entire life. He blew the dust off of it and read the title. 

‘The Demons of Darkness’ it said. Shado instantly knew what that meant, demons of darkness were demonic creatures that could control, manipulate and travel through the shadows, just like Shado. They were pale and always had dark or light black hair, like Shado. He knew japanese because his ancient ancestors were japanese so it came easy to him. 

“I can’t read it, but it seems cool. Do you know what it says?” Simon asked him hovering over his shoulder. Shado almost forgot he was there, almost. 

“Yeah, it says the history of ancient japanese spirits.” Shado said, it wasn’t really a lie but it wasn’t really the truth either. 

“Cool! What kind of spirits? Evil spirits? Good spirits?” he questioned with curiosity, like a detective interrogating a criminal. 

“Demons who can control, manipulate and travel through darkness.” Shado said softly while keeping a blank expression on his face. 

“Whoa” Simon said with his eyes growing wide. Shado put the book into his bag since the lady said he could take it. They walked away from the book aisle and to the front of the library. The librarian looked up from her desk and smiled at them.

“Did you find everything okay?” she asked as they passed by. 

“Yeah, thanks. I’ve got the book I wanted in my backpack.” Shado told her. She nodded and her smile didn’t waver when he got it out to show it to her. 

“Okay, well have a good day!” the woman said and went back to work. 

They walked out and Shado ran his fingers over the stone on the book, it felt warm as soon as he touched it. He stopped running his fingers over it and its warmth didn’t cease to stop. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shado didn’t see Steve’s car in the driveway so he figured that he must be at work. Shado opened the door to his foster home and Becca was in the kitchen with her headphones in while moving her hips to the music she was listening to. 

“Becca I’m home.” he announced with Simon right behind him. Becca turned around when the door closed and took out her headphones. 

“Hey sweetie! How was your day?” she asked him and gave him a hug. 

“It was good, Mr. Dickinson wants me to tutor someone. I think I know who it is but they should be coming by around five.” he informed her and took a cookie off of the platter on the kitchen counter and lifted it to his mouth to take a bite. It was delicious, tasted like a sunny summer day on the fourth day of july. Shado could actually picture fireworks going off while families watched and smiled as they hugged each other. That image brought back memories of when he was little and his parents were still alive. 

“Oh good, I’ll get even more snacks ready!” Becca said cheerily. She ruffled Simon’s hair fondly and returned to the kitchen to bake more cookies or brownies, she rocks at baking. 

“We’ll be in my room playing video games.” Shado informed her and snatched a few more cookies for him and Simon. 

“She’s really cool, is she your housekeeper or something?” Simon asked him with a smile.

“She’s my foster mom.” he told him and picked out a video game. The game he picked out was ‘Call of duty: Ghosts’. It was a really cool game, Shado was basically a pro at playing it but he didn’t like to brag. Simon was quiet, Shado heard clicking and spinning noises behind him and when he turned around he saw Simon playing with the fidget cube that Shado gave him. 

“Oh... cool. Hey I have that game at my house! But I suck at it.” Simon said with a pout. Shado thought that Simon was kind of cute when he pouted, kind of. 

“Then this could be a good time to practice, don’t you think?” Shado told him with a straight face. Simon’s eyes literally sparkled with excitement and joy as Shado handed him a controller. As they started to play the game Shado had to admit that he was having a good time, and Simon was half as bad as he said he was. Simon’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he focused on the game. After awhile they stopped playing because Simon’s thumbs were getting sore from playing with the controller. 

“I’ll go get us some more cookies.” Shado said and Becca walked into the room carrying a plate filled with cookies and two glasses of milk on another plate. 

“Did I hear something about cookies?” she asked with a smile. 

“Shado literally just said he was going to go get some more cookies for us! How did you know?” Simon questioned in amazement.

“It’s kind of her super power. She can sense when someone wants a snack and swoops in to save the day.” Shado said sarcastically. Becca set the milk and cookies down on his desk and bopped him on the head with one of his books. 

“Alright mister smart alec, I’ll be back in a few minutes. I need to run over to Gwen’s house and help her make some brownies for her bake sale she’s doing.” she said with a smile that looked kind of like a smirk and disappeared out the door a few seconds later after setting the book back down on his bed. 

Shado really liked Becca and Steve, they were like super parents. Becca could literally bake, read, and call someone on the phone all at once, Steve could play video games with Shado, clean and carve things out of wood while painting them. Becca and Steve were an amazing team, Shado thought that they would make awesome superheroes. 

“Becca is really cool, and her baking skills are awesome!” Simon said while happily munching on a cookie. Shado nodded at that and took a cookie for himself to eat. After awhile Shado had finished his glass of milk and wanted something else to drink. 

“I’m going to get some soda from the kitchen.” Shado says as he gets up and walks out of the room. 

He stops once he passes the living room, there was something wrong with the energy in it. He peered into the living room without actually stepping into it. There wasn’t anything really wrong that he could see, but then he spotted a huge shadow in the middle of the room. Nothing was attached to it until it grew to form a human-like shape. 

Shado was terrified, it was the same dark shape that had murdered his parents that one night. He couldn’t move, he was frozen in horror as the dark shape started to move closer to him. Shado closed his eyes and chanted in his mind, it’s not real, it’s not real. 

He opened his eyes and the figure was gone. Shado let out a sigh of relief as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked for the pepsi, it was on the bottom shelf in the back. Shado grabbed it and shut the door, when he did the shadowy figure was standing right in front of him. He dropped to the ground and backed up against the wall to get away from the figure. He started shaking, Shado was having a panic attack. 

He needed his medicine, it was in the cupboard behind the dark figure. Shado closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Shado opened his eyes and saw the dark figure towering over him. Shado closed his eyes again and tried to calm down, he never even wanted to see the figure again but now it was looming over him. He needed help, he wanted to call for Becca but was too frozen in place. 

Shado took a deep breath and mentally chanted that the figure wasn’t real, that it was just a figure of his imagination. He opened his eyes and looked around. The dark figure wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Shado breathed a sigh of relief, it really was his own imagination. He got to his knees and then stood. He looked around for the soda that he dropped. 

He spotted it by the kitchen door and walked over to get it. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
